Bump on the Head Can Change Things
by Megami-sama2
Summary: Vegeta gets hurt when the GR falls on him. He switches places with his future self of the Mirai Trunks Timeline. How will present Vegeta deal with the switch and finding out about Bulma and his son? B/V **new** Chpt. 2
1. Chpt One

****

Bump on the Head Can Change Things

By: Megami-sama

****

Summary: Vegeta gets hurt when the GR falls on him. He gets transported and switch places with the future of Mirai Trunks Timeline. How will both Vegeta deals with the switch? B/V

****

M-sama: Don't yell at me! I know I should be working on my other fics, especially when I don't have much time to write but I've been working on this fic for a while now. I've finally got enough to of this story to let you all read it. 

****

Trunks: **crosses arms** It should be enough. It's almost eleven pages typed!

****

M-sama: What are you doing in here? I thought you left! **crosses arms**

****

Trunks: **Smirks** I need me. All of the other 'sidekicks' aren't working for ya, M-sama. You really need me.

****

M-sama: **rolls eyes** Sure, whatever. On to my first ever B/V fic!

****

AN: To help you figure out why things are written different, here's a short and quick guide. Things written like this is in the present timeline. _Things written like this is in the future timeline. _**Things written like this is a dream.**

****

Chapter One

Vegeta quickly shoved his food into his mouth. He didn't want to hear anything else the woman might say to that weak human. He just wanted to go train to because stronger than Kakarot and become a super saiyan. And he wanted to do that without hearing the stupid woman talking! Is that too much to ask for? He reached over to take Bulma's breakfast. She wasn't eating it.

Bulma turn around when she heard a plate scraping along the table. "Vegeta! That's mine! I already made you your breakfast. You can't have mine!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in that arrogant way of his as he shoved Bulma's two pancakes into his mouth. Bulma screamed at him. He pushed his chair back and smirked. "That'll teach you to eat instead of talking, woman." He left.

"Babe, are you alright? Did he hit you or something," said Yamcha over the phone.

Bulma smiled. "No, that idiot just ate my breakfast!"

"Why don't you come over here? I'll let you eat some of my breakfast."

"I can't, sorry. I just made a break through on the project I've been working on. Dad's down there right now working on it but I'm worried he might screw something up."

Yamcha sigh over the line. "Fine but have dinner with me."

"Sure! I'll love to!"

"I'll pick you up around…eight?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya then!"

"Bye babe."

Bulma turned back to the table. It was piled up with dirty dishes--all from Vegeta. She pushed a strain of blue hair back behind her ears. It was almost too much for a robot to clean up. She picked up several to put in the sink. That's when she found _her _plate with half of a pancake left. "Vegeta must have missed it. His lost, my gain." She quickly ate the half of the pancake before making her way down to the labs.

Several hours later in the GR, Vegeta was attacking the training robots floating in the air. Bulma's face appeared on the pop-up screen. He growled at it.

"Vegeta, my mom is making lunch. If you want some, better come out now." The screen disappeared.

Vegeta sent one last ki blast around at the training robots. One of them knocked it back towards him but Vegeta quickly diverted it away from himself with a smaller ki blast. Another robot caught the tiny ki blast and fired it back at Vegeta. Soon the GR was filled with bright flashes of light as five ki blasts were fired back and forth around the room. Vegeta glanced around at all five. His eyes widened as all five plus the three training robots flew towards him. He barely had time to put up his arms to help blocked the ki blasts and robots. The ki blasts exploded upon impact and the robots were destroyed beyond repair. The last thing Vegeta saw before he blacked out was the support beam of the GR breaking in half.

~;@;~

Bulma grabbed the chair for balanced as the building shook. What was that? She glanced out of one of the many windows Capsule Corporation only to see part of the GR crumbling down. "Vegeta!" She run down the halls and outside where several employees stood in shock disbelief. She rushed over to one employee telling him to get a certain capsule containing a robot machine that could lift heavy weights. Five minutes later the employee came back with the requested capsule. Bulma opened it up. The robot set about lifting the heavy pieces away. Finally it lift a piece revealing the saiyan prince underneath. Bulma and two other strong employees lift the saiyan and carried him inside.

Mrs. Briefs ran up to them. "Oh my! You should put him in Bulma's room. It's the closest to the stairs. You don't want to carry him more than necessary. I'll go call the doctor." Within minutes the blond woman was back with a doctor with full knowledge of the saiyan's genetic makeup--well, as much knowledge he had gain over the years helping the happy-go-lucky Son Goku. The doctor, after finishing the examination, told the waiting crowd that Vegeta would be all right as long as he stays in bed for at least three days. A nasty bump on Vegeta's head had must likely given him a concussion. He left after he was assured that someone would be around to make sure the saiyan prince would be fine. 

~;@;~

__

Vegeta smirked at the woman sitting on the bed. "Woman, you can't deny me?"

The woman snorted. "Of course I can Vegeta."

He waved a finger at her. "Wasn't that what you said last night? And the night before? And the night before that?"

She glared at him. "So! I know when it's in my best interest to give in. You think I don't get anything out of this too? You're wrong. I probably get more out of this relationship then you do, Vegeta."

"Is that so?"

The woman hated that arrogant look the man in front of her had on. She also loved it. "Believe want you want to, Vegeta, but I know I'm right. I'm the genius after all."

Vegeta growled playfully at her as he lean in to kiss her. "Bulma…" 

"Yes, Vegeta?" she said breathlessly.

"Your son is hungry."

Bulma screeched at him. "You jerk! Don't ever tease me like that again." She hurried out of the room to get her infant son. But she still heard Vegeta laughing softly, saying, "I don't tease, that's just a promise of more later." 

After she feed her son, she hurried back to her room expecting Vegeta to be laying lazily on the bed. She snorted again. "Promise? Hah! He was teasing me." Bulma pulled back the covers and climbed back in bed. She quickly glanced out the window. In a couple of days, neither she or Vegeta would be getting the chance to tease and flirt in the bedroom. The androids would be making their way to their city soon.

~;@;~

Mrs. Briefs sat next to him for several hours, knitting a sweater for the poor, sick saiyan. It was getting chilly out, and she had just noticed Vegeta's wardrobe only consisted of training outfits and what was left of his saiyan armor.

Bulma walked into her room. "Mom, I'll take over now. You've been in here hours."

"Are you sure dear? I do like to finish this sweater…" Bulma nodded. Mrs. Briefs smiled at her daughter. "Thanks, darling. I should start making dinner for your father."

Before her mother left the door, Bulma called out, "Mom? Has Vegeta woken up yet?" Mrs. Briefs shook her head no. Bulma sighed. If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow, the good doctor told them they should call him up. She reached into her dresser and brought out the book she was currently reading. She sat down in the chair her mother had recently vacant. 

Two hours past and night was approaching. Bulma looked up from her reading to glanced at the clock. It was 9:58. She yawned. She was so tired. For the last couple days she had been staying up all night working on her project, losing a lot of sleep. Bulma took a peek at the still unconscious saiyan. It didn't look like he would be waking up this night so………he would never know she had slept down beside him, right? The genius smiled to herself as she put away her almost finished book and quickly got changed into her pajamas, a very unflattering flannel gown. She feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She never saw the heated look the man next to her gave her as he took his time to study her body. A smirk crossed his face as he pulled the sleeping woman into his arms. The woman would get cold, he reason, and would wake him up with her ice cold feet.

~;@;~

Bulma's body was tingling all over when she woke up. She moan in pleasure. She didn't know what was making her feel like this but she knew she never wanted it to stop. Maybe it was part of her dream. She closed her eyes and tried to snuggle her way back to sleep.

"You can't sleep now, woman."

Bulma's eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard the husky voice above her. "V-Vegeta?"

"Who else would it be sleeping in your bed?"

"Not you!" she shouted. "Now get out of my bed! I don't care what the doctor said." Bulma sat up. Her nice warm blankets pooled around her waist. That's when she noticed that at some point while she was sleeping, Vegeta had pulled her gown down around her waist. She pulled the blanket over her exposed body. "Vegeta! I knew you were a bastard but I never thought you would trick everyone into thinking you were seriously hurt."

Vegeta frown at her. He reached out to touch her forehead but she jerk her head away from his hand. Something was wrong. He searched for any enemies that might have enter Capsule Corporation. He didn't find any. All of his allies' ki were still here. No one had died while he was sleeping. His frown grew deeper as he tried to locate a tiny ki. He couldn't find it. "Bulma," he barked as he hopped out of the bed. "I can't find Trunks' ki."

"Trunks?" whispered Bulma as Vegeta ran out of her room. "Who is Trunks?"

~;@;~

__

Bulma stroked the chest she was laying on. "Vegeta? Are you awake?" The body under her froze. She glanced up into his face. He had a confused look. "Vegeta?"

"Woman! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Your bed? Since when is my bed yours? Just because you come in here, doesn't make this your room or your bed!"

Vegeta roared. As he did, a splitting headache shot across his head. He groan in pain. "What have you done to me?"

Bulma frown. "I haven't done anything to you. You're the one who fell asleep on me."

"Fell asleep?"

"Don't dare say you weren't sleeping! You were snoring."

"I don't snore."

Bulma patted his arm. "Of course you wouldn't know you snore since you are sleeping. But I should know. I have to sleep next you. I was surprised that I didn't hear it all the way in Trunks' room."

"Trunks? Who the hell is Trunks?"

~;@;~

Vegeta rushed back into the room. "Trunks is missing. I can't find him anywhere." He glared down at the confused woman. "I thought you would take better care of my son. You lost him!" he shouted.

"Your son?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Don't start this nonsense on who's son he is. I just want to know where is he."

"Let me get this right. You have a son. A son named Trunks." Bulma was trying to remember all that she could about patients who had a concussion. Couldn't some of them lost their memories? It looks like Vegeta made up a world of make believe where he had a son named Trunks. She guessed she was his babysitter. It figures he would make her his servant. She decided she should play along under she could talk to the doctor about helping him. "How old is Trunks?" She received a glare for her question. "Okay. I forgot when he was born. Let's see…Oh! Who's the baby's mother?"

Vegeta studied Bulma's face more closely. Her face was younger, and her hair! Her hair wasn't cut to her shoulders. It was in that afro style she used to wear. He moved quickly and pin the blue hair woman to the wall behind with a hand wrapped around her neck. He growled in her face. "You're not Bulma. What have you done with her? Where did you take them?"

Bulma struggled in his grip. She tried to pry his hand off of her but it was no use. "Vegeta, it's me Bulma!"

"No, you are not my Bulma," he growled. "I don't know who you are but you failed in her appearance. My Bulma haven't had her hair like that in years." Vegeta squeezed harder on her neck. Bulma knew that if she lived through this, she'll have bruises around her neck for awhile. She was sure that the saiyan was going to squeeze the life out of her in another minute when he suddenly shouted to someone outside of the room. "Get in here!"

Bulma sighed with relief as she noticed the family head of her best friend. "Goku," she croak out.

Goku stopped dead in his tracts as he stared at Bulma and Vegeta. "What's going on here?"

Vegeta snarled at him. "Like you don't know. Who ever set up this up just made another error. Kakarot died from a disease couple months ago. Do you hear me? You just made another error," he screamed to the ceiling.

Bulma pleaded with her eyes to Goku to help her. The saiyan quickly detached the saiyan prince's hand from Bulma's neck. She slumped to the floor holding her neck. Goku stared at his buddy, but he was speaking to Bulma as he talked. "He hasn't hurt you?"

"No, not yet. You came just in time. I was positive he was going to kill me!" 

Goku's gripped on Vegeta's arm tightened. "Vegeta, calm down. You bumped your head. No one's setting you up."

Vegeta snarled at the saiyan in front of him. "I didn't bumped my head, you idiot!" He somehow found the power to over power Goku. He took him into a death grip. "I swear if you did anything to my family, you should be begging mercy from me."

"Your family?" questioned Goku innocently.

Bulma spoke up behind her best friend before the saiyan prince could say anything. "He thinks he has a son named Trunks. He attacked me before he could tell me who was stupid enough to have sex with this monkey to give him a son."

Goku glanced sharply at Vegeta. How did he know that in the future he would have a son? Vegeta did get hit really hard when the GR fell down around him but that wouldn't explain how he knew some of the future events. "Bulma? Can you leave us alone for a little while? Me and Vegeta needs to talk." Bulma nodded and quickly left the room. Both of the saiyans watched her leave. "Vegeta, what year do think this is?" Goku frown at the answer his buddy gave him. He shook his head at him. "No, no, no. That's a couple years in the future."

"No it's not! No body can travel to the past," stated Vegeta coldly.

"A year ago, a purple hair youth killed both Frieza and his father. I arrived on Earth shortly after that. This boy told me what was going to happen in the future. He said that the earth would be terrorized by two androids. The Z warriors weren't strong enough against them. Everyone died except my Gohan. I died from a heart disease. Before you died, you and Bulma had Trunks. Trunks was the youth who traveled in the past to warn us about the androids. The androids are coming in about two years."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "How do I know that this is the truth? If I'm from the future, then how did I get here?"

"That's what I was wondering."

~;@;~

__

Bulma frowned at Vegeta. "Don't you dare deny your son!"

"My son? Woman, I don't have no son! And if I did, I know I would never call me Trunks. That's an insult to my culture. Every first born son in my family has been named Vegeta since the first King Vegeta."

Bulma rolled her eyes at the saiyan prince. "Yeah, I know. You've told me a million times that Trunks isn't a suitable name for a saiyan prince, monkey boy. But Trunks was named after my grandfather. I had promised the old man that I would name my first born son after him. I've told all of this to you before."

"How dare you call me 'monkey boy', woman!" roared Vegeta.

The blue hair woman laughed softly. "Sure, Vegetable-Head, I'll stop when you start calling me by my name."

Vegeta glared at her. He folded his arms in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he realized something was different about the woman. "Did you get run over by one of those cars? It must have helped flatten your hair."

Her hand automatically went up to touch her hair. "What? Flatten my hair? My hair as been like this for a while now. You were playing with it yesterday."

"I would never play with your hair!"

"Dada!" screamed a child's voice from the bedroom door way. 

Bulma crawled to the foot of her bed to stare at her son. Vegeta couldn't help but notice her nice behind sticking up. "Trunks, baby, how did you get out of your crib?" Trunks crawled to the foot of the bed and grin up at his mother. Bulma reached down to pick him up. "I bet Grandma was playing with you and escaped," she guessed as she heard her mother calling her son's name. "It's okay, Mom! I have him!" she shouted to her. 

Mrs. Briefs pop her head into her daughter's room. "Do you want me to take him with me? I could feed him breakfast while you and Vegeta get more sleep." Bulma shook her head. "Okay, dear. I'll be in the kitchen cooking."

Trunks rolled out of his mother's lap to stare at the spiky hair man, known as Dada. Dada fascinated him. He plopped his little butt on the bed, sitting in front of him. He moved his arms trying to copy Dada's stance. It took him a minute to get it right. Trunks glance up at Dada's face. He tried to copy Dada's face. He wanted to be just like Dada. He mad a face as his mother's arms wrapped around him. A strain of hair fell into his face. Trunks reached out and grabbed it. He then put it into his mouth.

"Yucky, Trunksie! Mommy's hair don't taste good." Bulma unwrapped a brown furry tail from her son's waist. "Here, suck on this."

"Woman, a saiyan baby shouldn't suck on his tail!"

"You haven't said that since the first time you pulled his tail out of his mouth and he started screaming bloody murder."

Vegeta's eyes widen as he realized what he had just said. A saiyan _baby? With purple _hair_? What is going on? He knew he didn't have a kid the last time he looked and he was sure Kakarot wouldn't get his harpy wife pregnant--especially when the androids were coming in a few years. "Who's the parents of this _saiyan _baby?" he demanded of Bulma._

Bulma frowned again. One shouldn't frown so many times as she had this morning. But then again, nobody knew how much a saiyan prince could agitate some one early in the morning. "Vegeta, for the last time! Trunks is your son--your precious heir to the throne--and my son--my precious heir to Capsule Corporation. And before we start yelling at each other--in front of Trunks--you better start training! The androids are coming in a few days."

Vegeta's eyes widen. "In a few days? How fuckin' long have I've be sleeping?"

~;@;~

"Bulma! What happened to your neck? I bet Vegeta did this. I'll go kick his ass right now!" shouted Yamcha as soon as he saw his girlfriend's bruised neck. 

Bulma stopped Yamcha. "Don't," she rasped out. "He's a little bit confused."

Yamcha flinch at Bulma's voice. "Don't talk, sweetheart." He reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "I won't let that bastard hurt you again," he said gently as he pulled her into his arms. "Not ever, got that?" Bulma nodded into Yamcha's neck.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Bulma."

The couple turn to look at Vegeta and Goku. Goku was grinning and happy as he ever was. Vegeta, on the other hand, was glaring fire at Yamcha. Yamcha's glare wasn't up to the ex-murderer's so he threw in a growl. "Stay away from _my _Bulma before I have to kill you."

Vegeta gave a harsh laughed. "Like you could ever touch me." He crossed his arms. "You tell them, Kakarot."

"Tell us what?" croaked Bulma.

Vegeta turn to look at the scientist. He took a step towards her as he reached out to lightly touch her neck. He hadn't met to cause this much damage, even when he thought her an enemy. The 'enemy' resembled Bulma too much for him to actually hurt her. Bulma flinched at the touch of his fingertips. Her boyfriend took a step back, bring her with him.

Son Goku put an arm around Vegeta. "This Vegeta isn't the same Vegeta we know."

The baseball player frowned at his friend. "What do you mean?"

Goku gave a goofy Son grin. "Well, we're not sure how it happened but the Vegeta from our timeline got switch with the Vegeta from our future timeline."

"So this is the future Vegeta?" Bulma choked out the question. It was getting harder to breathe. Her swollen throat wasn't helping much. She pulled Yamcha's arms away from her body. She took a single step towards the saiyan and manage to ask, "And why am I _your _Bulma?" The next second, she fainted. Vegeta caught her.

"Bulma!" shouted Yamcha. He tried to take Bulma out of Vegeta's arms but the saiyan just growled at him.

Goku reached out to hold his ex-bandit friend back as Vegeta took Bulma to her bedroom. "Wait."

"I can't! You don't know what he'll do to her. How can you let him go off on his own with her? Aren't you suppose to be her friend? I don't care what you think, Goku, but Vegeta's bad. He'll always be bad. Nothing can change the fact, Goku, not even you can." Yamcha shook his head. "I always liked how you could see the good in everyone, but you must stop and really look. Vegeta's doing more harm then good here. Just look at Bulma! Her neck is swollen thanks to him. What's next? A broken arm? Leg? A cracked head? Who knows the next time that murderer will get 'confused' and strike out at Bulma, or even ChiChi or Gohan."

Goku shook Yamcha. "Haven't you heard a thing I said? This isn't the same Vegeta. This Vegeta honestly thought Bulma was an android built to kill and destroy everything. Remember, in that boy's time, everyone died! Killed by androids. This Vegeta is just about ready to enter into that finial battle. His son was gone, his…lover was acting different. He could only assumed that they were killed by the androids who came earlier than expected. 

Yamcha paled. "His lover? You're not talking about Bulma are you?" Goku nodded. "What? That doesn't make much sense. Me and Bulma are suppose to be together in the future. We would've already been married if she would say yes."

"Maybe there's a reason why she wouldn't gave you the 'yes' you wanted, earthling." Yamcha and Goku turn to look at Vegeta who was leaning in the doorway. "She had be waiting for me to boss her around." Vegeta smirked at the anger he saw coming into life in the human's eyes. He pushed himself away from the doorway. "And while I am here in this time, you'll stay away from my Bulma, got that, earthling?"

"No I won't! In this timeline, me and Bulma are together--not you and her. I won't leave her alone unless she tells him personally that she doesn't love me and wants me to leave her alone." Yamcha folded his arms. "You got that, Vegeta?" he sneered.

Before his two friends yelled at each other any more, Goku stepped in between them. "Guys, how about neither of you see Bulma for awhile." He looked at Yamcha. "Bulma may be with you right now, but in the future she gets together with Vegeta."

"No," shouted Yamcha. "I won't believe it. We only have his word on it. How can we believe a word he has told us?"

Goku closed his eyes. He knew how much his friend loved Bulma. Yamcha was hurting and trying to disprove everything. What he was about to tell him, would hurt Yamcha the most. "Remember the kid who came from the future last year?" Yamcha nodded. "Remember how he became a super saiyan?"

"Where is this going?"

"He became a super saiyan?" demanded Vegeta at this news of his son.

Son Goku nodded. "That's Vegeta's son. He also was Bulma's."

Yamcha's back stiffen. Before anyone could move, Yamcha had his fist drawn back. He hit Vegeta, causing the saiyan prince's nose and lips to bleed. He then flew out a close window, not caring about the glass which was cutting into his skin. He wanted to feel that pain. It would help make his heartache real.

~;@;~

__

"Don't you cuss in front of my son! I don't want him to repeat those words, Vegeta!"

Vegeta took Bulma's shoulders to shake her. "The androids aren't suppose to be here until another two years!"

Bulma pulled away from her lover. She picked up Trunks and walked to the doorway. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Veggie, but you better start training. I want our baby to grow up peacefully. I'll be down stairs helping Mom. She'll have her hands full with helping the survivors."

"What survivors?"

Bulma frowned at him. She walked back to him and felt his forehead. It was burning up. "You're sick!"

"Saiyans don't get sick!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't lose you, too, Vegeta," she whispered. "I already lost my best friend a while ago. I don't want to lose you. I love you." Bulma put her head into her baby's hair to small. He smelled just like a baby should--sweet and innocent. "I love you, Vegeta. I know you love me, too or Trunks wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm not sick, woman! The fever probably came after the GR fell on me."

This only made the blue hair woman cried harder. "The GR had been destroyed couple months ago. You weren't even in there when in fell. When Goku had the fever, he said things that wasn't right, like you are. Why is Kami doing this too me? I can't have Vegeta dying from the same heart disease as Goku did."

Vegeta growled. "Kakarot isn't dead. That purple hair kid from the future brought him medicine."

But still Bulma cried. She climbed back into bed and onto her lovers lap. "Don't die on me, Vegeta. I don't think I could bare it."

~;@;~

****

Bulma's Dream

Bulma glanced around. This was her bedroom but it wasn't. She noticed a dark shadow in the corner of her room. "Vegeta," she heard herself say.

"I'm leaving now," he said.

"Where?"

He glance out her window. "To fight the androids. You knew this day would come, Bulma."

"Not tonight! Everyone isn't going until two more days."

Vegeta shook his head. "No they'll not. We all said that so our mates wouldn't worry as much when you do leave. If we left on the day we said we would, we couldn't remember our love ones as we want to remember them. We would just see the weeping and sad faces."

"Why would you need to remember our faces? You're coming back."

"I'm not sure we're up to those androids level. We might now survive."

Bulma felt tears rolling down her face. "Vegeta…" she whispered.

Vegeta crushed her to him. He turn her face up and kissed her long and hard. "Bulma, always remember me," he whispered into her blue hair. 

Before she could stop him, Vegeta flew out the open window. "Vegeta!" she screamed after him.

~~End of Dream~~

"Vegeta!" Bulma sat straight up in bed. She put a hand to her swollen throat. That dream felt all too real. And that kiss, she never felt anything like that before. Not even when she was kissing Yamcha.

Vegeta crushed through her door. "What's wrong?" he shouted at her.

Goku came through the door after him. "Why did you scream?"

"I--it was nothing. Just a dream."

"What were you dreaming about?" ask Goku.

Bulma closed her eyes and felt her forehead. "Me and Vegeta--were in my bedroom but…it didn't feel like it was my bedroom. Vegeta was going off to fight the androids. He had lied to me about when he was leaving. It was so weird. Why was I dreaming about me and Vegeta? It must be his talking about me being his Bulma that brought the dream on." 

"Don't talk," commanded Vegeta. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, woman. You don't want to lose your voice forever, do you? Not that I would mind," he said smirking. "I wouldn't have to hear your annoying voice anymore."

Goku glared at Vegeta. "You're going to go home with him. We don't want to put more stress on Bulma and her voice."

"What are you talking about?"

Both of the saiyans glared at Bulma. "Don't talk!"

"I'm sure ChiChi wouldn't mind if you stay with us for a little bit. I'm going to tell Bulma what's going on." Vegeta left the room but waited outside the door to hear what was being said. "Bulma, I know this may come to a shock to you, but in the future you and Vegeta are together. You even have a son together."

Vegeta heard silence for a full whole minute. He flinch as he heard Bulma's rasping voice coldly say, "Me and that…that barbarian! I'll would never be with him. Look what he did to me!" Vegeta closed his eyes. Although this wasn't his Bulma, he still loved her as much as his Bulma. He walked away from the door and down the hallways. Now, the Vegeta of this timeline would never know how much it felt to be loved by this woman. Did he messed up his time with Bulma? Would it change the future?


	2. Chpt Two

Bump on the Head Can Change Things

By: Megami-sama

Chapter: Two

"Woman!" shouted Vegeta. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I demand you stop it this minute!"

Bulma lifted her head up to stare into her lover's face. She placed a pale hand on his check. "Oh, Vegeta…"

Vegeta pulled her hand away. "Kakarot isn't dead! That lying purple hair boy came back to give him medicine for the disease. The androids aren't coming until two more years, not two more days." When his yelling didn't stop the sobbing woman, he finally shouted. "Stop the crying!"

Bulma rubbed her eyes. "Vegeta…"

"Dada!" cried the small baby. Giant tears welled up into his eyes. He didn't really know why he was crying. He just was. His Mama was crying so is seemed like a good idea to cry too. Maybe Dada would start crying! That would be fun.

Vegeta, in fact, was almost in tears. With two of them crying and wailing was aggregating his poor sensitive saiyan ears. He tried to lesson the pain by covering them with his heads. That helped some but not much. Maybe burying his head under the pillows would help. Nope, not at all!

~;@;~

Bulma stayed in bed the whole day. She didn't leave her room for anything. Right after noon, she was glued to her vanity set staring at her reflection. Mostly her eyes were studying the bruises are her neck. 

She knew that the Saiyan Prince had enormous power. She also knew that he would never use it against her. But look at her neck! And she could hardly talk with the pain her vocal cords were feeling. Goku told her not to blame the stupid monkey, but how can she not? Honestly! Who could love a man like him? Certainly not her! She was going to marry Yamcha one day, live a Capsule Corporation and reign of the Industry, maybe have a kid or two--normal things. What she wasn't going to do was marry a serial killer--was her supposedly 'future' self even married to the jerk?--and help him repopulate the universe with little bloodthirsty saiyans. Well, okay, _Gohan _wasn't bloodthirsty and _Goku _wouldn't hurt a fly unless provoked too. Maybe it was something out in space that makes saiyans act violent, or even their home planet could be the root of their violent nature.

The blue hair woman shook her head. She was getting off topic. Who cares what made the bastard tick! She knew that she wasn't going to find an answer to that. And it wasn't like she care to, either. She laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She doubted that she would get to sleep this night. 

Bulma turned her wandering thoughts to her 'future' self. She didn't even want to think that there was any possibility that what Vegeta had said was true. She had always prided herself on her intelligence. A genius like herself would never willingly submit to a villain like Vegeta.

"Okay," she muttered uneasily to herself as an image of a sweaty Vegeta popped into her mind. Vegeta has been feature in several of her more exotic dreams lately, but that didn't mean a thing. Once in a dream, it had been Goku! Who could possibly take those dreams to mean more? She wasn't in love with Goku and she knew there was no way in hell that she was in love with Vegeta. It just wasn't possible.

Bulma threw off her bed covers and walked to her balcony. Maybe the fresh air would clear some of her thinking.

~;@;~

__

Piccolo checked around him for the Saiyan Prince's ki. It wasn't even close by him. He growled to himself. Vegeta would never miss this meeting. Krillin was here already and Yamcha was still flying in. He searched farther and found Vegeta's ki still at CC. "What is he still doing there? Does he want the androids to find him and attack the people there?"

Krillin glanced warily up at the green Namek. "Who are you talking about?"

"Vegeta," Piccolo spitted out. "He hasn't even left CC yet."

Krillin frowned. "That's not like Vegeta."

~Vegeta!~ Piccolo shouted mentally at the saiyan.

~;@;~ 

Vegeta sat straight up when he heard his name. He cursed. "That damn Namek! What does he what?"

Bulma stopped crying to glare at her lover. "Don't curse in front of Trunks!"

~Why aren't you here?~

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he telepathically sent back his reply. ~Where's 'here'? The only meeting we ever had was for the androids.~

~Yes, and we all are here except you! We don't know how long before those androids figure out how to read ki but you better get your ass down here right now! Do you want to get Bulma and your son killed?~

"I don't have a son!" Vegeta shouted out loud and mentally. He banged his fist on the bed for good measure. "I don't care what happens to the woman either!"

A good distance away, Piccolo's eyes narrowed. ~I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better shape up! The androids will be meeting us here in a hour.~

~The woman said it wasn't for two more days which couldn't even be remotely possible. We've still got two full years before they even start terrorizing.~

Piccolo broke the connection and stared at the remaining warriors. "Something is off about Vegeta."

"Maybe the androids got to him," suggested Yamcha.

"Or one to many fights with them," said Tien. "He has been out there fighting them more times than us. Even little Gohan has fought longer than I have. Who knows what kind of mental damage could result in those kinds of battles."

"Maybe," said Piccolo thoughtfully.

Krillin butted into the conversation. "As fascinating as it is to discussed Vegeta's battles, I think we should work out a battle plan. I doubt our plan would work this time. Personally, I think they're starting to figure out our plan. A carefully surprise attack here and there won't cut it this time."

Everyone nodded at this. "Let's work the plans out immediately. We're worry about Vegeta's evolvement later." 

~;@;~

Bulma watched as her lover paced around her room. She held Trunks firmly in her arms. She knew was acting like a ninny, but it was her lover going off to fight--her son's father! She didn't want him to die. She wished that the androids had never come. There was no point in their arrival. They were useless here. If only she had blueprints to those androids…

Bulma squeezed harder as she thought of an idea. "Vegeta! Bring me my pad of paper and pencil. I might know of a way to stop or at lease lessen the androids' powers." Bulma didn't wait for her lover to pass her the requested items; she set Trunks in his father's arms and got them herself. She started to scribble madly on the pad in a matter of minutes.

Vegeta stared wide eye at the now grinning baby boy in his out stretch hands. He held it as far away as he could. Studying the boy, he found he could find both his and the woman's qualities in the baby's face--which, by the way, was totally impossible for he didn't even have a son. He hadn't even sleep with the woman, for Kami's sake! He would have remembered if he did. The woman did have a nice body. Glancing over to the bed, he smirked again. Yes, she did--a really fine body!

Apparently, the woman had climbed into his bed buck naked, and she hasn't covered herself up to write down whatever fool ideal she had thought up. Glancing down at his own nude body, he frowned. There, across his stomach, was a giant cut. It was currently dripping with his blood. He knew earlier that that cut hadn't been there, especially when he had woken up to find the woman in bed with him. 

He set the baby down at his feet. At once straightening up, he placed a hand on the bloody wound. Instantly the wound disappeared but the traces of blood still remained on the hand that had touched it. 

What the hell was going on?

~;@;~

Vegeta was training with Kakarot. He was please to find that training for the androids for two more years had made a difference. He was winning this match with the saiyan. Although he knew that when Kakarot jumps into a Super Saiyan, the younger saiyan would have an advantage over him.

The two had been training all day and had only stopped once to eat a large lunch that ChiChi had made for them. When the daylight was waning, Vegeta made a huge error. He should have been paying attention to several smaller ki blasts that had wandered away while he was blocking the larger ones. The small blasts hit a nearby cliff, breaking it in pieces. A huge chunk came towards him. He only had time to put his hands up to cover his face. A nasty edge sliced into his stomach causing him to loose his balance in the air. He made a sizable crater as he landed.

"Vegeta!" shouted Goku who immediately jumped out of his Super Saiyan form to look for his fallen friend. When Goku found him, Vegeta was covered in his own blood. "Are you hurt badly?"

Vegeta weakly sat up. "Fine," he growled. 

"Where's this blood coming from?" demanded Goku.

Vegeta glanced down at himself. He felt the sting of the wound but it didn't hurt all that much. But that was a lot of blood. Before he could tell Kakarot he just needed to wash the blood off, he was in the Sons' kitchen.

A startle ChiChi let out a screech as she found the empty kitchen with two new occupants. She dropped the frying pan she had been cleaning. It twirled for several seconds before stopping.

A sleeping Gohan came to a stop at the kitchen's doorway. "What's going on?"

ChiChi placed a hand on her chest. "Don't scare me like that again Son Goku!"

"Sorry, ChiChi! But Vegeta needs to get bandage up." 

Son ChiChi, who had been about to scold her husband a little more, glanced down at the Saiyan Prince. "Gohan, get the First Aid Kit." Turning to get an old wash cloth from a dresser and wetting it, she asked the Prince, "How did this happen?"

Vegeta flinch at the first contact of ChiChi's hand. Nobody ever touched him except Bulma. He let Kakarot explained the bloody mess. Gohan soon arrive with the Kit, and he was soon wrapped up. He watched as ChiChi frowned at a healing battle scar the blonde android had given him.

He quickly turned around when he heard Gohan gasped in horror. "Your back… I've never seen so many scars on one place."

"You've got some pretty bad ones yourself in my timeline. The androids aim to kill their opponents."

"Your timeline?" 

Vegeta nodded slowly at the boy. "You remember that boy you gave Kakarot his medicine? Kakarot tells me that he's my son from the future timeline--the same future timeline I belong too."

ChiChi finished cleaning up. "He's your son?" she asked in disbelief. "It's a wonder that boy learned any manners!"

Vegeta's eyes turn cold as he stared out the small kitchen window. "Apparently I don't get to live long enough to corrupted him." He stood up quickly. "I think I take my rest now." He walked up to his bedroom in the Sons household. 

As he laid there in bed, he couldn't help but think of his Bulma. Was she as lonely and as confused as he was, or did his 'other' self play along and was enjoying his Bulma right now?

Just as he was about to close his eyes for some rest, he realized what day it was--at least in his world. The day he was supposed to fight the androids with the others. This younger 'other' self hadn't had the two extra years of training he had. He'll probably be killed or badly hurt much like the first time he went up against those robot monsters. What would happen to him if this 'other' self died in his timeline? He didn't want to think of the possibilities of what might happen. 

M-sama: I'm sorry about how long it took me to update this. I was writing a note asking if anybody wanted to take up this fic because I had a major case of writer's block on it but I decided that before I posted the note, I was going to reread it hoping for new ideas. And lucky for you all, here it is! I typed this whole chapter today. **grins** Yep and it's almost one in the morning and I have school tomorrow--err, today! 

Trunks: It's actually the shortest amount of time you ever updated. Updating two fics in a 48 hours time period!

M-sama: **grins** I know! I'm so happy with myself. Anyway, I know this is a lot shorter than the first--which was 10 pages while this is only five including this little note thingy. But, I'm sure you all would want the update now than wait another week or month or so.


End file.
